The Woman Deirdre
by ThyPenOrThySword
Summary: Alanna of Trebond was well on her way to becoming a knight. However, when her true gender is uncovered, she is forced to flee. Later in time, the mysterious, beautiful woman Deirdre appears, cloaked in secrets.


A/N: This is a rewrite of my old story, 'A Lioness with a Different Story'. I have now deleted that one, however.

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters and settings are property of the author of the original books.

The day seemed perfectly ordinary. Actually, it was almost strange how ordinary it was. The grass was still green, the sky was still blue, the animals were all behaving normally. The wind was slight, and the sun rose as it does each morning. In fact, nothing at all seemed to be different. There was not a single clue in the land's daily life of the momentous event about to take place.

It was in a palace, near the town of Corus, in the land of Tortall that it happened. It was an accident, caused by carelessness. It was morning, and Page 'Alan' was having a warm bath to ward off the spring chill. It was still early, and while behind a dividing screen, Alanna had left the door unlocked. She knew that the morning meal was fast approaching, and that she should be dressed and on her way down to the hall, but couldn't bring herself to care. She just felt, for lack of a better term, lazy.

Normally fiery violet eyes were more than half closed, and had a dreamy look. Alanna's hair had grown since she cut it, and lose strands daintily clung to her face and the water. Rosebud pink lips were lightly parted in her relaxed state. Therefore, it was with a start that she realized her door had been opened, and there stood Jon, in practice clothes, and George, in a concealing cloak, sapphire orbs staring in shock, green orbs in pity. She had been discovered.

* * *

A week later found her sentenced to a lifetime in prison for treason. Alanna was thankful for this, for there were ways that she could escape. The sky was still blue, the grass was still green, the wind still blew, and the sun still rose and set. For a fortnight, life moved on without Alanna of Trebond, but on one new-moon night, after the sun had set, she was back in the circle, thanks to a friend. 

The only light was the stars. A figure crept almost silently down the corridor of the prison, not even more than a glimpse of a shadow to be seen as a hint. Destination in mind, key in hand, the mission was soon accomplished, and two figures swiftly fled the dreary place.

"Are you sure that you must leave, lass? You could stay here with me, become one of us," George suggested, a note of pleading in his voice. He and the girl beside him had become close in their time spent together.

"I'm sure. They would find me for certain if I stayed. Also, if I cannot prove myself by reaching knighthood, I must find another way!" Alanna's eyes took on a determined look, and her friend sighed. No one would ever win against Alanna, probably not even Fate herself. Not that anyone intelligent would try, anymore.

"So, where will ye' be going, then? You cannot be nobility, you won't stay her with my people, and I doubt that you can afford much travel, even with what I will give you," the king questioned, concerned.

"I have some friends who can help me. They visited my fief when I was young. It was because of them that I started learning to fight," Alanna answered, leaning back against George's pillows, a soft smile gracing her face. "For all they seemed to dislike them, there was a Doi woman traveling with them. She had some sort of future-seeing ability. She told me that 'When crowns have fallen and quick-winged doves have kept dancing, turn and follow the awakening eye to be held by the striped one's paw'. I only just now figured it out. I suppose being in a cell for a fortnight will do that; make you think.

"'When crowns have fallen' must refer to the recent events, my nobility revoked; my being shunned by those with the crown. 'And quick-winged doves have kept dancing,' would be that your people shall remain as you are. The doves and dancing would represent those here at the Dancing Dove, while quick-winged would be your skills needed to assist you in your, less reputable, habits." Here George snorted at her terminology, while still puzzled.

"'Follow the awakening eye', go Eastward, correct?" George asked, taking a turn at figuring it out.

"Yes. 'To be held by the striped one's paw'. The people who came to us were a man and a woman, not counting the seer, two lovers. Keena and Brendan. They had grown up together, training. Both were Shang; Brendan being the Raven, and Keena being the Tiger. I am to go to Keena," Alanna finally finished, looking at George to see his reaction.

George gave a sad smile. "I don't suppose so fair a lady as you would allow a thief like me to accompany you?"

"A fair lady? I am neither fair nor a lady," here Alanna snorted, proving her point. "But George, you know you cannot come. You rule here, your people need you. I know, you could find them a new ruler. All the same, please, don't. They are loyal to you like they are to no others." Turning to look into her friend's eyes, Alanna saw him open his mouth to voice a protest and cut him off.

"And don't you go saying that they are not loyal to you. You have told me yourself that they are!" Alanna's tone softened and her eyes filled with emotion. "George, just know, I _will _return to you. You have been nothing but loyal to me. I swear it on the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros, I will return."

Alanna blushed as George suddenly sept her into a fierce hug, closing his eyes tight and breathing in her familiar scent of lavender. This time her scent was laced with roses, which he supposed was from his soap that he had given to her so that she could wash off the dirt and grime she had picked up in her imprisonment. Her personal scent seemed to reflect her magic, which was similar to lavender, at least when tame.

After a moment, George pulled a way slightly, only to kiss her now cerise cheek. This only caused the color to darken. "I know you will, I know you will," George finally responded, before pulling away and reaching behind him to pull several objects off of a table.

Slowly, the thief handed the once-noble a pouch filled with gold. "This contains enough money to keep you going for a little while, but you will have to find another source of money soon enough. Now, don't worry, lass. None's stolen, or from stolen goods. I know how you feel about that," George explained, giving her a dashing wink to punctuate the last sentence. Alanna merely rolled he eyes at her friend's antics.

George answered her eye-roll with a shrug, before handing her the next item. It was a plain dagger; simple, but not crude. Not a speck of rust dirtied its plain surface. Alanna took it by the wooden hilt with an ease that would aid her later in life.

"It was Merric's," George explained, "He said it's a gift from him and 'Fingers." Tilting his head to the side slightly to ask for permission, George grabbed the knife. As expert as any knight at the palace- perhaps more so- he balanced it with a few fingers. "Balanced," he narrated, "An' plenty sharp." He proved the second part true by giving his finger a small cut.

Seeing the blood slowly seeping from his finger, Alanna reached over and grabbed his hand, allowing some of her Gift to flow in. The minor wound was instantly healed, and George gave her a wry smile. "It was just a small one, lass. Woulda' healed in a few days, and not been any trouble for it's stay." The young woman simply shrugged.

It was near dawn when Alanna left the Dancing Dove, a shine in her eyes and new black reins held comfortably in her palm. The reins were controlling a young, swift, black mare; still unnamed. She snorted as Alanna tried to feed her a carrot. Eyes narrowing, Alanna pushed the intended treat closer. The horse simply attempted to bite Alanna, and seemed to gain a glare of her own when her new mistress quickly put the carrot in her mouth. In turn, the horse waited until Alanna turned around before spitting the vegetable at the convict's back.

Ignoring the rude beast, Alanna stared into hazel eyes, before pulling the owner into a fierce hug. "Thank you so much, George. You're the best friend a girl can have."

George shrugged. "'Tis nothing, lass. After all, now there's as big a price on your pretty little head as there is on my chopped neck. Folk like us have to stay together," George countered, pressing a quick kiss to her hair, inhaling the sweet scent again. After another moment, he released her, before making a shooing motion. "Now get going. This Keena won't be in the same direction forever, no matter what some Doi woman says. I will gave Rispah and the other's your goodbyes."

"Thanks again! I will see you again when I can," Alanna thanked as she mounted her horse. "C'mon girl, I know you don't like me, but can you please behave? Thank you." Alanna took off, not looking back.

* * *

_The City of Corus_

_Year Two of the Reign of King Jonathan, Son of the Late King Roald and Queen Lianne_

Purple eyes fluttered closed as their owner paused to absorb all of the familiar sounds and smells. The rich scents and yells of bartering merchants were such a change from the calm and quiet desert.

"Well, I suppose this is it," came the figure's slightly gruff, yet feminine, voice. Holding her head a bit higher, the figure continued on, soon reaching the gates of the royal palace.

The pages and squires paused in their drills to watch the approaching figures, a horse and her rider. They were shocked when, instead of going up to the palace, the rider directed the horse towards them.

The figure dismounted, revealing two surprising facts. The first being that the rider was a woman, the second being that she was quite short. She spoke to them through a black veil.

"Who is your king?"

The director looked startled at the question. "Why, King Jonathan, of course." Seeing her brow wrinkle slightly he hastily added, "Not to be offensive, of course." Even this amateur instructor could sense the danger from her.

"None taken." The comment seemed offhanded. "Is he in the palace?" The man simply nodded. "Thank you," the woman responded with a hidden smile.

Turning to the squires she requested for one to lead her horse to the stables. "Tell the man that this is Ciara and request simply to have him find a stall for her, as I will be coming by later. Thank you."

A/N: Sorry for the terrible fortelling, but I could not come up with anything better. Also, I know that I overdid the romance, but I felt that I should show that, yes, this is Alanna/George, and that will be an important part. Please, if you will, review.


End file.
